professorlaytonfangamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr Jake Bono
Dr Jake Bono is a major character in Professor Layton and the Lost City. He worked with Professor Rupert Jackal on the machine that was supposed to rid the world of disease. Appearance Dr Bono wears a white lab coat with a brown inside. He also wears a white shirt and a blue tie with grey trousers and black shoes. He has brown hair. Professor Layton and the Lost City 'Chapter 1 ~ Where is everyone?' Dr Jake Bono makes his first appearance in a newspaper article that Professor Layton, Luke and Emmy find in The Boatman Pub. It mentions him working on a project at the London Science Institute that should try and eliminate the world of disease. 'Chapter 2 ~ A Machine Gone Wrong' This is the only chapter where you play as someone other than Layton, taking on the role of Dr Bono. Dr Bono first appears in the lab to realise that his lab partner, Professor Rupert Jackal had forgotten to put in a vital part of machinery to make their project work, releasing a huge explosion if the machine were to be put to use. He tries to reach the presentation before Jackal activates the machine. He leaves the lab and speaks to Harold who gives him a puzzle. Upon solving the puzzle, he moves into the next room where some chemicals can be found laying out on a table. When clicked on, another puzzle can be found. Once solved, Jake leaves the room and walks to the exterior stairs where he finds Jackal's diary and presentation notes. He realises that Jackal is trying to eliminate London and tries to evacuate the building of all of it's workers, realising that Jackal is trying to cause an explosion. The next room is the engine room which doesn't have any features so he continues on to the mechanical room, where Wendy can be found. When he tries to tell Wendy the news, she thinks he is rushing too much and forces him to try her puzzle, to try and calm him down. Upon solving the puzzle, Jake breaks the news and Wendy begins to start panicking and leaves the lab, helping with the evacuation. He then moves onto the second engine room and then the reception area before running into the presentation hall and announces that the presentation is just a cover up for the elimination of London. With this, Jackal is outraged and sets off the machine, giving Jake just enough to escape the lab. It is unknown what happens after this until Chapter 4. 'Chapter 4 ~ A Surprise at Central Station' After exploring Central Station for a short time and finding Paris, Professor Layton, his assistants and Paris find Dr Bono in the Dining Area of the station. He is shocked that people are still alive and thought he was the only one left in London. He tells Layton that he managed to deactivate the removal of all Londoners with the emergency stop remote he built into the machine. He then tells them all about Jackal's early life and experiences and where he would likely be in order to get to him, this being Hargreaves Park. 'Chapter 5 ~ Confronting Jackal' The group all set off for the Park where they find Jackal in the banstand. In his anger, Jackal releases his robot on to the group. After solving 5 puzzles, one for each member of the group, the robot malfunctions and collapses in the park. Jackal is exhausted in his control room and presses the emergency laser button. The laser is heading towards Layton but Jake dives in the way saving him. Unfortunately, this radiation from the laser kills Jake, his last words being "All in the name of London...". In all the emotions, Jackal escapes and is not seen again. Jake is not seen in the game again. Professor Layton and the Ruined Statue Dr Jake Bono makes a cameo apperance in a photo in the hallway of Gressenheller University. Inspector Chelmey and the Mysterious Meeting Jake's wife, is invited to Grint House, where it is thought she may have been invited because of what her husband did for Layton. He is not seen in person. Professor Layton and the Hidden City Jake makes an appearance at the end of the game, to help Layton fight off the villain along with Claire, Harriet Hamston, Professor Jackal, Matt Thompson and Joshua Endot. Trivia *Dr Jake Bono is very muched based upon the friend of Bob, Jake De Bono. *Dr Bono is one of the very few people to survive the explosion at the London Science Institute, aswell as Wendy and Professor Jackal. *Jake had a wife too, Lauren Bono, however she was not seen until the second game. Images Dr Bono Escape.png|Dr Bono escaping the explosion at the London Science Institute Dr Bono.png|Dr Bono in his suit away from the lab BonoPointing.png|Dr Bono exposing Professor Rupert Jackal Category:Major Characters Category:Lost City Characters